onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Clash!! Aokiji/@comment-2601:19B:B00:2930:E53C:430D:94C8:B046-20170923215859
I've played this game for < 40 days, but I beat 60 stamina with an almost f2p team that could potentially be a f2p team. Ship: Max Thousand Sunny (Probably does not need max level, but I am not sure) Lvl Max Raid Eneru / Lvl 85 Raid Eneru Lvl 80 Lucci: Beastman / Lvl 81 Wet-haired Caribou Lvl 81 Raid Bellamy/ Lvl Max Mihawk The friend Eneru does not need to be max level. You must be able to heal 2350+ every turn from double Eneru + whatever auto heal you have. Caribou can be replaced by a qck beat stick or % hp cut. Raid Kizaru comes to mind since he was just available. Mihawk does not need skill ups nor max level, since his special will only be used once and he's pretty much just used for his special. You should have at least 11k hp, more would be better and allows more room for error or bad luck. Albeit the only only luck you may need is rcv orbs in the boss stage. Stage 1: Kill everything but the front middle grunt (the one between the penguins). Stall on him until at the very least thousand sunny can be used. That grunt deals around 7k every 3 turns with decent defense, so healing for 2350+ every turn (7050 every 3 turns) means that you can stall until all your specials are up if you want to. Stage 2: Kill everything as fast as you can while taking the least amount of damage. Order does not matter, but the grunts do more damage. You can stall on the turtle or lobster until you get to full hp if you want to. Stage 3: Immediately use thousand sunny to kill them all off. Stage 4: Kill the sea stallion first and then the str marine. Kill the rest in any order, but as quickly as you can. Save as many rcv orbs as you can. Stage 5: Step 1: Get aokiji down to 50% hp. If you can not heal for 3050+ per turn, make sure to use at least 1 rcv orb every 3 turns or at least 3-4(depending on your hp) rcv orbs every 12 turns. Use the rcv orbs immediately after aokiji attacks. Attack with everyone even if you have to miss to increase the chance of rcv orbs. Step 2: When aokiji is around 50%, stall until he makes his next attack. Try to get matching, psy, or int orbs on everyone. If you are not sure how close to 50% aokiji is, just go to the next step after he attacks. It's better to leave him with slightly more hp than to accidently push him under 50%. '''Step 3: '''Use mihawk -> bellamy -> any % health cuts -> 1 eneru -> any damage specials including sunny -> lucci. Mihwak + Bellamy when Aokiji is at 50% drops hims to 31.5% which is 1.26 million hp. '''Step 4: '''Beat aokiji within 2 turns. If you can not beat him in 1 turn. Use the other eneru's special. Sorry for the wordiness. If anything seems wrong, please do tell me since I am still fairly new to the game.